


The new world order

by NismResna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Exophilia, F/M, Original work - Freeform, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NismResna/pseuds/NismResna
Summary: Kinktober 2020 01 BondageRich reptilian and just as rich girlfriend fuck.
Relationships: Alien/Human - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	The new world order

She trusted him. That's why she was comfortable being tied up to the ceiling in their large apartment in the city. He got comfortable by taking off his human face letting his reptilian features breathe. 

He was a stockbroker when they met and Daisy was an up and coming alternative energy entrepreneur. She was interested in investing in stock but needed some advice. Her company hired him as a consultant. They hit it off immediately, but she couldn't lose the feeling he was keeping her at a distance, they had lunches together, hung out with friends in the evenings but he never officially asked her out or invited her to his apartment.  
He was average looking, much taller than her but built like a normal guy. Brown eyes and hair. Sure he was handsome but she didn't think about that when she touched herself. She thought about how strong he could thrust and how his manicured hands would grab her hips. She liked his voice and wanted to hear him moan. Daisy didn't feel she was a total catch. She ate healthier than in her college years and got on her stationary bike a few times a week. But she was still short and chubby. These rich guys went for models.  
They had a meeting in her office, she made sure it was just the two of them. She had a plan to try and seduce him. She apologized and went to freshen up in the bathroom. Unbuttoning the top two buttons on her white shirt she let her hair down and fixed her lipstick. She hated wearing lipstick so she changed her mind, wiped it off, and put on her pineapple-flavored chopstick. With her newfound confidence, she strode back to the office and sit right next to him hoping he'd smell and like her perfume. Mike looked uncomfortable. She started to reconsider the whole seduction thing considering how humiliating a turndown would be.  
"Daisy, I can't explain this but something bad is about to happen."  
She was surprised to say the least.  
"So you noticed what I'm trying to do?"  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"Look it's gonna get scary for a minute but you'll be fine."  
She laughed, she was soo confused so she just went for it.  
"Mike if something is about to happen can I kiss you?"  
She caught him by surprise, he inhaled to respond but he didn't know what to say this wasn't the situation for it. And then the earthquake started.  
Tv for presentations that was bolted to the wall of a conference room started to give it would fall on Daisy so mike got in its way. It scraped his face and started to bleed green. Daisy screamed in shock. She was more distraught by the fact he was hurt than by the sight of his blood. He had no way of knowing that. He held her tight under the table till the shaking stopped. Then dashed away hiding his face apologetically promising he can explain just not right now and asking her to keep quiet. 

Later that night she texted him. He invited her to his apartment.  
She didn't know what to expect, she wanted to google green blood but didn't want to leave a trail and unintentionally out him for something. 

Elevator opened directly into his modern apartment. The furniture was gray faux leather. He had tall wooden shelves with sci-fi and business books.  
He poured her a glass of red wine. They sat on the grey couch facing each other.  
"Just know, there are contingencies for these things so I wouldn't talk about what's about to happen. My people would make sure you are discredited or disappeared if they knew what I was doing."  
"Who are your people? What are you doing?" She was sufficiently scared.  
He put down the glass on the wooden club table and stood up. Then he literally pulled off his face. His face was green and scaly. She wondered how the rest of his body looked like.  
"Do you still want to kiss me?" Mike asked, unsure of her response.  
"Yes." 

She was hogtied on the ceiling of the living room. He just got out of the shower and gently slapped her face with his alien dick. She was tied all the time he took his shower. Reminiscing about their first time.  
"If your gonna be a good girl and choke on my dick a little ill fill your pussy with cum. Would you like that?"  
"Mmmm, yes please."  
He proceeded to fuck her mouth. She moaned, relaxing her throat letting him go deeper and deeper till she couldn't any more. He pulled out so she could catch her breath. He continued with some shallow thrusts, before getting behind her and dropping on his knees. He started to lick her clit while stroking his dick. He started to thumb her hole just to spread the saliva and her juices. Making sure she was wet enough so she could take him. 

The phone rang but not the usual phone. It was his mothership.  
He ran to the kitchen so he could take it there. she knew she had to be quiet, she was his secret. She heard the commander but couldn't see him.  
“Mike is this a bad time?”  
“No sir. I'll send the report right now.” He typed on something and it was done.  
“Thank you informant, at ease.”

He came back to her in the living room and slapped her ass.  
“Bad girl, you distracted me with this sweet pussy, I forgot to send my report.”  
“I'm sorry. Please punish me.”  
“Please punish me what?” He leaned down to be face to face with her.  
“Please punish me master.” He kissed her passionately.  
He got behind her and inserted his long green dick with a pink tip slowly. When he was all in he started pumping faster. She started to moan it fired him up to fuck her faster and harder.  
He moaned like he usually does before coming she squealed from joy. His balls were huge so his cumming was quite something. She felt pressure in her pussy and hot cum squirting in her pussy. She loved every second of it.


End file.
